Long Live The Winter
by wildkitkat
Summary: North knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his belly! Jack gets hurt when doing his usual antics and worries more about the Guardian's reactions. North had told him not to play there!
1. Chapter 1

Long Live The Winter

Jack Frost opened his eyes wide in wonder as he stared at the workshop production floor. Yeti's were everywhere he looked. Each seemed to have a specific task which they set about with determination, no room for distraction.

Except Jack Frost wasn't a distraction, he was THE distraction.

He slipped through the throng of yeti's and elves till he got to one work station which had caught his eye. One of the yeti's was trying a guitar, playing a melody and swaying slightly, eyes closed as he enveloped himself in his task and the music. Jack saw the small table next to him had several of the same guitars, after watching the yeti for a minute he picked up one of the instruments and gave an instrumental strum. The reaction was immediate, with a smile Jack began stringing eagerly, his hands flying over the chords. The yeti next to him stopped his playing and eyed the guitar and then the boy and raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"You made this?" asked Jack, giving a little jump as he headed into the chorus of the song he had in his head.

The yeti nodded.

"It rocks!" yelled Jack and then slid to his knees and leant back "and I roll! Yeti, drop me a beat!"

The yeti gave a chuckle and began a low, thumping growl in tune to Jack's manic guitar solo. "Ra … Rara … Ra .. Rara!"

Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself, white hair whipping back and forth and eyes clenched shut as he lost himself into the beat.

"What iz this?" came a deep voice from behind him.

Jack swung around but carried on playing as he gave North a friendly grin. "North! Loving the workshop!"

North smiled as he saw Jack begin hopping on one foot before doing a small backflip with guitar in hand and landed on one of the wooden stools next to each station. He gave a final swipe on the guitar and fist pumped as the yeti next to him roared his final beat.

"Thankyou, thankyou." Said Jack giving a slight bow and sweeping gesture with his free hand towards the small collection of elves and yeti's who had stopped to watch. The elves gave a ring of appreciation bobbing their bell-hats back and forth. "I'd like to thank yeti over here who shows he can beat as hard as he works!" said Jack indicating the yeti next to him, the elves gave another nod of appreciation and North clapped a couple of times and gave a loud laugh.

"Ha ha! Jack my boy, I'm glad you enjoy your visits here, you don't come often enough!" he gestured for the Winter spirit to follow him, "come, lets leave the yeti's to their work though I can tell you they seem to enjoy your visits as much as I do!"

Jack gave a small smile, he enjoyed coming to the Pole but he still felt like an outsider, a gate-crasher, despite North always being the one to invite him. He knew he had an open invitation to drop by whenever he felt like it, but never did unless North specifically invited him or happened to be with Sandy when he was called.

He followed North upstairs and politely refused the offered fruitcake thrust in his direction. North gave a slight frown, they had discussed Jack's unusual lack of appetite before but not enough to make it an issue and North felt if he pushed it too soon, an issue is exactly what it would become and Jack hadn't been around them enough to accept the lecture without resentment.

Jack was fiddling with his staff, gently knocking it up and down against the wooden floor, his eyes swinging around, trying to take each new thing in.

"Jack? Jack!" called North again to get the hyper spirit's attention.

"Yup?" asked Jack, focusing on North for a second before his eyes were drawn to the window and the pure white snow outside.

"How about you venture off outside for a couple of hours till the others arrive?" suggested North.

"The others?" asked Jack.

"Yes. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. After all the holiday rush its time for relaxation for a few days. We'll be having a dinner and we can talk and 'catch up' as the younger ones say."

"Ok, ok. Nice." Said Jack. He looked forward to seeing everyone but there was still a twinge of nervousness that made him uncomfortable. His head perked up at the chance of having time to spar with Bunnymund again. The Pooka was quick and skilled and each sparring session they had now and then taught Jack more empty-hand manoeuvres with the point being that he would rely less on his staff. Something the Pooka and North had been adamant about him learning.

His gaze went to the window again and he smiled at North. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then." He said already unlatching the window and balancing on the sill.

The cold hair ruffled North's long beard and he yelled, "Jack, wait!"

The boy looked at him, impatient to be delayed any longer from the fun he was going to have outside. "Yes?"

"Have fun but don't go east of the Pole. There has been some weather damage to that side and it's dangerous."

"I can handle it." said Jack, twirling his staff.

"Please Jack. It's dangerous for you."

Jack gave a small nod before leaping off the sill and being caught by the wind and carried away with a whoop of joy.

North gave a small smile and turned back to making preparations for the dinner and the intended guests. He enjoyed the dinners as much as everyone else and his home was the most logical place to have the gettogethers. While the Warren was nice and sunny, it didn't exactly have tables and chairs never mind cooking equipment. Sandy literally slept and stayed on a cloud and the Tooth Palace was far too full of activity for a relaxing meal. Jack lived on the ice pond, where he was drawn to. It didn't seem right to relax at a place that the child had died, besides, Bunnymund would turn into a popsicle before dessert was served.

North began whistling a Christmas carol as he went to oversee the yetis and elves. He tried to ignore the slight sense of foreboding that emanated from his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Live The Winter

Jack whooped as the wind sent him on a loop-de-loop in the air. He felt ground rushing towards him before being caught and almost tossed off the cliff. After rough-housing with the wind he made some snow golf balls and practised his swing with his staff. He soon got tired of that quickly and made an ice sculptor of Bunnymund. It wasn't the greatest likeness but he wasn't in the mood to be a perfectionist. He added an ice daisy chain necklace around the neck and head and nodded his approval. He looked at the statue and back where it was facing, he could clearly see one of the large windows of the Workshop. No doubt, when Bunnymund visited he would see Jack's little creation. The Winter Spirit gave a light chuckle at the Pooka's reaction.

Jack swung his staff back and forth, arms moving front and back, itching to cause mischief. He gazed around and looked further down the giant mountain where the reindeers and sleigh was kept. He would have loved to fly on over and take the sleigh for a ride but taking Father Christmas's famous sleigh for a joyride was probably 'naughty list' worthy. The reindeer where amazing creatures but a little too rough and wild to play or pet. Jack's eyes widened when he remembered. Nevermind the sleigh, what about the huge tunnels to the exit?! He reckoned if he dove in, rode the ice like he had the walls on the downward trip to the Warren, it would be a blast. He could free fall from the exit down the cliff till the wind picked him up. Jack bounced up and down, excited for the thrill ride mixed with an element of danger. The thought crossed his mind that the tunnel area was very close to where North had told him not to play…

Jack shrugged off the doubts and silenced the little voice called common sense. It wasn't _that_ close and this would be fun. It was only another hour or so till the other Guardians arrived. He would have fun and be back and no one would be none the wiser. He moved quickly till he reached the area with the giant wooden door keeping the sleigh and reindeer safe. Jack took a deep breath, bounced up and down, gripped his staff tightly and began. He didn't even bother to start with a light jog, he went for a full sprint. When the tunnel went from horizontal to vertical, he went with it.

Jack gave a few wild whoops as he sped, faster and faster. His stomach gave a slight lurch as he went on a loop-de-loop. He laughed as he sped faster, moving side to side in the tunnel. He felt like he had been shot out of a rocket. When Sandy came, he would convince him to do this, He would dare Bunnymund, he could see the Pooka couldn't resist a challenge, why he bet –

Jack's thoughts stopped suddenly as he realized the light, the bright white ice walls of the tunnel were dimming, Ahead, it seemed pitch black. Jack gasped and tried to slow down but his feet kept going, the momentum pushing him forward. Now he was speeding through a dark tunnel and he knew, _knew_ as his stomach clenched in fear of the oncoming collision. Collision there would be, because the only reason the tunnel would be this dark was because there was no exit.

Irrationally, Jack's last conscious thought was how he could stop North finding out before he hit the solid ice wall at a spectacular speed. It was so dark, he honestly didn't see it coming.

Jack lay there in a heap, arm at an awkward angle, a little trail of blood spotted the ground, his staff lay beneath. The wind howled outside the cliff and Jack didn't stir for a long time.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jack stirred, he felt the pain. Throbbing pain radiating from his shoulder. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Darkness.

His deep breath became short gasps as his panic set in.

Am I blind?

He tried to think, remember what had happened around the blinding headache. He had been playing in the tunnels, skidding along and then-

Realization hit him and he took a deep breath again. He wasn't blind. He shuddered at the thought of never seeing Sandy's creations, a child's smile, another sunset or sunrise, the way snow fell upon homes and streets. Jack felt his staff next to him and picked it up and tried to assess how bad the damage was. His head hurt, he could feel sticky blood trailing from his temple down to his neck. His shoulder felt out of place and his chest hurt, each breath was a difficulty.

Jack tried to sit up and winced as his right foot gave a twinge of pain. Slowly, he began to limp back up the tunnel. He moved at a snail's pace but his mind and thoughts were speeding like a train. He didn't know how long he had been out cold, he didn't know if North knew he had disobeyed him, he didn't know if the other guardians had arrived. Jack's injuries were his second worry. His first was North's reaction to the fact he had disobeyed a direct instruction.

It never occurred to Jack that North would have given the warning out of worry for the boy's well-being. Like a child, all Jack could focus on was not being caught and not getting into trouble.

_line_line_

North greeting Bunnymund with his usual cheer and the two began bantering like the old friends they were. Bunnymund had noticed the "hippy" ice version of himself outside and was now enquiring when the creator would be back so he could share his thoughts on it (fairly physical retribution thoughts). North replied that the boy was out playing and the two settling down by the fire to chat ovr hot chocolate and discuss light-hearted subjects while they waited for Tooth, both enjoying the slowly setting sun.

_line_line_

By the time Jack made it to the edge of one of the tunnel exits, he was exhausted. He knew he wouldn't be able to climb out the main entrance so had limped around, following the dimming life till he found an exit. He gave a sigh of relief, legs shaking from over-exertion.

"Wind!" he called out, voice dry.

No response.

"W-wind!" yelled Jack, trying again, his voice cracking as he cleared his throat. He scooped a handful of snow after setting his staff down and forced himself to chew and swallow the liquid.

"WIND!" he yelled and gave a smile of relief as he heard the familiar howl. The wind whipped around him, worried, gentle breezes caressing his hair. "We need to go. Home, please!" yelled Jack. He gripped his staff as the wind wrapped around him and shot him into the sky.

"Down! Down!" yelled Jack desperately. The pain shooting through his arm had tripled, he could barely breath, black dots appearing in his vision. "Wind! It hurts, HURTS! Down! PLLEEEAAASE!"

The wind, confused, immediately dropped its passenger and Jack fell, realization not hitting him till he hit the snow bank on his damaged foot.

"Arrghh!" he yelled, dropping his staff and clutching his foot with his good hand. He wanted to roll, not just sit but didn't think his shoulder could take anymore abuse. He sank into the snow, unsure of what to do. He couldn't fly out and he didn't know how far he would get walking.

He turned to the wind which was moving slowly around him, he felt guilty. The wind had just been trying to help. "Go." He said, "I'll be fine, I'm fine." He lied.

The wind, hesitated, unsure.

"Go!" he yelled and with that, the wind was gone. The silence was overwhelming but at this point, Jack was feeling fairly overwhelmed. Then he heard her, "Jack?"

_line_line_

Toothiana had been making her way to the North Pole and could see it. She was distracted on her flight path when she had seen Jack shooting into the air, yelling and screaming and then falling. Once on the ground, she saw he made no attempt to get up.

She flew down towards him, a trio of fairies in tow. She slowed down as she neared him. "Jack?" she called out tentatively and gasped when he turned around, his eyes wide with fear, dark blood matted his hair and she could see in the dim light the dark purple bruising on his ankle.

"Jack! Hold on." She cried and tried to wrap her arms around him.

He gave a grunt of pain and tried to push her away, "No! Arm, its hurt." He said grimacing.

"Girls, call North," she instructed her fairies and turned back to Jack who looked like she had just struck him.

"No, No!" he yelled after the fairies who halted in mid-air. "Don't call him! Tooth, please don't!"

Tooth looked at him in confusion, "Jack, did North have something to do with this?" she asked, the notion seemed impossible.

"No, its not that. Please, just don't." he was gripping her arm now, eyes begging.

"Jack, I have to, you're hurt." Said Tooth, trying to be firm.

Jack tried to push her away. "Then go! I'm not hanging around."

Tooth couldn't believe it. She motioned for her fairies to go and whispered "quickly girls."

Jack heard and renewed his efforts. "No Tooth! I trusted you!"

Tooth switched her hold and was half hugging the boy as she tried to calm him down. "Jack! Calm down! What happened?"

"I wasn't suppose to mess around to mess around there, I was stupid and I'm going to be in trouble again!"

Tooth was getting more confused. It seemed her favourite set of teeth had been hurt during one of his antics but one thing she knew for sure, he was hurt and he was scared. She hated that he seemed to think she was trying to purposefully get him into trouble but it was obvious he needed help. As the adult in the situation, she had to make the best decision.

There was a lantern and yelling and from the darkness emerged Bunnymund, North and Phil the yeti.

"Mate! You ok?" asked Bunnymund already looking him over.

Jack wiped his face, trying to wipe the look of panic. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Like hell you are." Growled Bunnymund.

"Jack!" yelled North before asking, "what happened?"

"Graaagh?" asked Phil, leaning in as well.

Jack looked up, taking in the four pair of eyes analysing him and he couldn't do it anymore. He started crying.

"I'm sorry! Just go away! I'll go home and I'll come back. I'm sorry!"

They all looked at eachother in confusion and Tooth gave a little shrug, "he was saying about playing somewhere and getting into trouble?"

"Ah Jack, iz that eet?" asked North leaning in.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Jack again.

"Alright enough of that you dingbat." Said Bunnymund, "we can sort that all out later."

"Mind his arm" warned Tooth as North scooped him up and Bunnymund grabbed the boy's staff.

With a few whimpers and whines of pain and protest from Jack, the group made its way back towards the warmth of North's home.

_Sooooo let me know what you think and anything in particular you want to see. I have another story "cold hands, warm heart" just a bunch of one-shots. If there is something you would like focuses on, give a yell and I will see what I can do. _

_R and R PLEASE_


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the rescue party arrived back at the pole, Jack's crying had digressed to sniffles and now he was silent. Wide, red rimmed eyes stared out from the huddle that was curled in North's large arms. The Russian carried him as if he weighed nothing and was very gentle. The man could wield swords with brute strength but could also carve intricate details and patterns into ice sculptors with the most delicate of tools. They made their way into the warm workshop and North asked Phil to prepare the guestroom for Jack to spend the night despite a whine of protest from the bundle in his arms. Phil lumbered off in that direction and Bunnymund looked at Toothiana.

"Sheila, do Frostbite a favour and nip off to the kitchen and get him a bite to eat?"

Toothiana hesitated momentarily from where she was gently caressing Jack's leg that was perched over North's arm and then nodded. She understood Bunnymund's point of view. She was a guardian and a fighter but one yell from Jack and she would be tearing up at his pain, rather she do something constructive and not be a hindrance.

"If Sandy arrives I'll let him know what's happened." She said. BUnnymund and North nodded their gratitude and North took Jack to his office and just to the right of his office was a small room kitted with basic first aid and a cabinet with supplies as well as a doctor's bed. The number of times North had hurt himself in his profession was more than he would like to admit. Not to mention the odd yeti who was injured. Surprisingly the elves were hardly in there despite their numerous mishaps. Tough little devils.

North placed Jack on the table and saw him glance around nervously.

"Don't be scared Jack." Reassured North.

"I'm not scared." Argued Jack and gave a little jump when Bunnymund turned around and approached him with a large pair of scissors which he passed to North. The Pooka gave a little chuckle at the look on the boy's face, a mixture of panic and defiance. "Don't even think about bolting." He warned.

"What are those for?" asked Jack, eyes darting towards the scissors glinting in North's hand.

"To cut off your tops. Taking off your jacket could hurt your arm, we don't know how bad it is being." Explained North and without further ado, tugged on the material, lined up the scissors and began snipping. Jack held his breath as it reached his shoulder but North expertly cut around the tender area. Bunnymund had filled a bowl with water and was dabbing a cloth and brought it up to wipe at the dried blood on his face. Jack tried to hold back the small whine as he circled the tender bump and cut by his hairline but the Guardian of Hope was quick and efficient. IN no time at all, Jack's hoodie and shirt were cut away and thrown into the bin despite a weak "no" from Jack and his forehead and side of his face was clean of blood.

North and Bunnymund stared critically at Jack's shoulder and after quiet mutterings and a few experimental movements of Jack's arm, came to the mutual diagnosis:

"Dislocated Shoulder." Announced North.

"Is that bad?" asked Jack, frowning at the news.

"Well, its not as bad as it could have been. Couple of weeks in a sling and you'll be alright." Said Bunnymund. The warrior looked at North and Jack caught the glance that was passed between them. "What?!" he demanded.

Bunnymund shrugged and said firmly, "I'll do it" and moved towards Jack. "What?" asked Jack, panic setting in as North pushed him till he was lying flat on the table. A large hand restrained his chest and Jack could only move his head in panic as he tried to work out what was about to happen. "Bunny, don't!" he yelled as Bunnymund straightened his arm and waiting half a second, pulled and jerked the arm upwards. Jack didn't yell as the socket fell back into place, just sucked in air through his clenched teeth and kept his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Bunnymund gently touched the area around the socket to check no nerves had been caught and nodded, pleased.

"Is alright Jack," reassured North, "Bunny is done."

"Its good you're so cold," said Bunnymund, "otherwise it would have swollen and trust me, that would have been quite a process."

Jack now opened his eyes to glare at him, "I don't care, that _hurt_."

Bunnymund shrugged and then looked at North, "you're doing his head."

"What's wrong with my head?" asked Jack, trying to get up. North allowed him to sit up and North grabbed the metal bowl of water Bunnymund had used to clean him up. He gave a gulp as he saw the dark, deep mark by his hairline. "Just a couple of stitches." Said North now winding a bandage around Jack's arm and putting it in a sling. Jack eyed the door wistfully but didn't think he would make it very far.

When North turned around with a needle, Jack gave a yelp and decided to chance his getaway, now it was Bunnymund's turn to press down on Jack's chest and keep him still as North injected the anaesthetic. Jack closed his eyes as he felt the disconcerting feeling of tug of skin as North slowly but carefully sewed the skin together.

"Please tell me its over." Asked Jack when North had finished.

"Still your ankle to go." Said Bunnymund and after some more testing, decided it was just sprained. North lathered some healing cream on it and wrapped it up tight. Finally the two guardians did a final checkup. Bunnymund was worried about a slight concussion and it seemed Jack's ribs were bruised but not cracked or broken. Bunnymund gave Jack a wooden crutch to use under his good arm, "you're going to have to settle for this stick instead of your usual stick for awhile."

"Its not a stick, it's a staff!" yelled Jack, frustrated at the evenings event.

"Eat then sleep!" yelled North.

"He cant sleep yet," interrupted Bunnymund, "not with a concussion."

North stroked his beard and shrugged, "we will keep him awake then."

Jack hung his head, sleep at this point sounded like a wonderful idea. They waited patiently as Jack had a few practise rounds with the crutch and then slowly made their way to the kitchen. For Jack who was used to flitting everywhere, it was horrible to be so slowed down. Toothiana gave a little gasp when she saw a bandaged and stitched Jack on a crutch arrive in the kitchen. She flew forward and North and Bunnymund both yelled, "Mind the arm!" She halted her intended body crushing hug and settled for stroking his cheek. "Come have something to eat Sweet Tooth."

Sandy was there and drew up several images. Jack nodded, "I'm okay thanks." He said and the golden man helped him sit up on a stool. Jack ate the soup with relish but kept quiet, it had been quite an evening. His eyes felt heavy and he turned to Toothiana, the weak link he hoped. "Can I go to sleep?" he asked her. She was about to nod when Bunnymund shot her a look. "Stay awake one more hour Frostbite then sure."

Jack groaned, when was he going to get a break?! Then a thought struck him, "How am I going to get home? I nearly passed out when the wind picked me up."

North turned serious and stood up. "Is good question. Jack we are happy you are alright-" Jack gave a little snort, he certainly didn't feel alright. "-but" continued North, "you went and played were I told you not to. Punishment is in order."

Jack's eyes widened, "am I on the naughty list again? Sheesh that didn't take long…"

North shook his head, "No naughty list for you but you are grounded."

"Grounded?" asked Jack, confused at the term though it was fitting, it wasn't like he could fly again.

"You do not leave the pole." Said North.

"For how long?!" cried Jack.

"Two weeks." Said North firmly.

Jack stuttered, trying to think of a way out of his punishment. "It will give you time to heal and for the next two days, you do not leave your bed."

Now Jack's jaw dropped. Stuck in bed, for two days. No.

Bunnymund saw the look on Jack's face as he sat up straighter and gave a grin, it looked like Jack was going to argue and one thing you didn't do, was argue with North. It turned into a yelling match of epic proportions. Jack yelled till he was blue in the face and North yelled till he was red in the face. Toothiana fluttered back and forth, trying to calm the situation and Sandy waited, knowing neither would back down. He motioned to North and made a sand symbol of a watch.

"Time for sleep now Jack." Said North,calming down.

Jack decided now was a perfect time for a tantrum. As tired as he was before, the threat of being grounded had certainly woken him up. "No!" he yelled, throwing down his crutch."

"Jack!" scolded Toothiana.

"He's tired and sore," intervened Bunnymund, "he'll be better after some good sleep."

Jack gave an indignant yell as he was gently picked up by North and followed by the others to the guestroom. He fought as best as he could with one arm and when they got to the guestroom, he held on tight to North and he had to have his good hand pried off the man's shirt. Panic set in as Jack thought he was being left alone. "Don't leave, I'm sorry!"

Tooth fluffed his pillow and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "We wont leave till you're asleep and when you wake up someone will be here." She promised.

Jack turned to Bunnymund, "I really wanted to spar with you, I was going to kick your tail!"

Bunnymund grinned and scoffed, "you best be getting to sleeping and dreaming cause that's the only place that's gonna happen."

North nodded to Sandy who rose above Jack and gave a light sprinkling of sanddust, Jack felt his eyes grow heavy and tried to fight the heaviness overcoming his body. Within moments, he was breathing slowly and as deeply as his bruised ribs would allow.

Toothiana and Sandy both caught the look of affection and protectiveness on North's and Bunnymund's faces as they gazed at Jack, making sure he was alright and they grinned at eachother.

Jack slept on as they quietly exited the room.

"See you soon Sweet Tooth," whispered Toothiana as she left the door slightly ajar.

_Alrighty so that was the next chapter. Not toosure where to go from here, Jack's grounding over the next couple of weeks where he annoys people and they finally see how insecure Jack is now that they around him 24/7? Sounds like an idea…_

_Pleeeease more reviews cause it motivates me to write quicker._

_WIldkitkat_

_:3_


End file.
